Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 42 - No Petting Zoo Part 2
This is the second part of the competition, to see the first part, click here "Is that what I think it is? It IS! It is a...piece of dirt" ''~ ''Michael Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 42 - No Petting Zoo Part 2 is the second part and conclusion of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft No Petting Zoo competition. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey (Not Competing) *Jack Pattillo *Gavin Free *Michael Jones *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Ryan Haywood Summary The episode begins with Ray capturing a skeleton. In the meantime, Jack searches for a Creeper and Ryan struggles getting a Skeleton to follow him. Gavin and Michael are then both killed by a Skeleton and Spider, respectively. Jack then decides to get a Skeleton, but gets assaulted by a Spider in the process. In the meantime, Ryan manages to capture a skeleton, but is killed before he can fully close him in. Jack's skeleton catches fire before he is able to bring him back to his zoo. Gavin eventually aggrivates a wolf, 'causing it to chase him, while Jack does some Creeper calls. As Gavin leads the wolf back to camp, Ryan attracts its attention, causing it to go after him. This leads to a fight between Ryan and Gavin over who gets the wolf, which leads to Gavin killing the wolf inside Ryan's safe zone. In an act of revenge, Ryan let out Gavin's Zombie, and is about to put it back in but gets killed before he can, and the Zombie burns to death. To resolve this, Jack decides to still count Gavin as having captured a Zombie. Ray walks back to his zone, and discovered that his captured mobs have despawned, except for the skeleton. Michael then starts taking damage, and realizes that he's starving to death. Gavin then leads a wolf back to the campground, but dies before he can enter the safe zone. Michael attempts to claim the wolf, but ends up killing it. Michael then successfully leads a Creeper back to his base, but he has difficulty fencing it in. Ray is working on reclaiming his lost mobs. Jack then captures his Creeper. As Michael and Ray struggle in capturing their next mob, Ryan is blown up by a Creeper. After Michael finally fences his Creeper in, Ray goes off to get his. Ray lures his creeper back, but it blows up, destroying much of his structure. Luckily, none of the mobs Ray captured escaped. Eventually, Geoff was shot dead by a Skeleton. Jack and Ray both find two wolves near each other and attempt to lure them back. Ray captures the wolf, but it ends up in Ryan's zoo, so he gets it. Jack gets killed by his, and Michael is quick to get it chasing him. As Ryan brags about his wolf, the wolf escapes and Ryan accidentally kills it. Michael captures his wolf, and claims victory. Victory Celebration The crew then rush back to Achievement City to move the Tower of Pimps. As they return, Ryan accidentally activates the Indoor Swimming Pool. After restarting the server, Michael erects his Tower of Pimps while he is rained in yellow flowers and roses. In the office, Michael walks over to Jack's desk to claim the tower, as Jack wimpers. Geoff knocks it over. Ray then fiddles with his shirt. Navigation Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Let's Play Category:Episodes Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Competitions Category:Series